[unreadable] Long-term objective: Furthering student and community understanding of genomics and awareness of the potential applications of genomic research to improve population health and reduce health disparities. Specific aims: (1) Stimulate the engagement of underrepresented K-12 students in the scientific process through new high school curriculum addressing molecular genetics (single gene focus) and genomics (focus on human genome and its interaction with environment); (2) Improve student learning of genomics aimed at becoming scientifically literate citizens; (3) Develop university-school-community partnerships supporting and sharing curriculum; (4) Engage community partners in relating curriculum to community interests and joining in activities advancing student and community knowledge; (5) Disseminate the curriculum, professional development and community engagement materials and provide workshops and web-based resources to promote adaptation and enactment throughout the U.S.; (6) Conduct formative and summative evaluation measuring achievement of project aims and maintaining continuous quality improvement. School of Education investigators will apply tested methods of project-base'd science education developing curriculum representing the current understanding of genomics emerging from scientific research and providing competency to assess critically genomic messages that are proliferating in the media and on the web. Parent-teachers and other community-based organizations will participate in the shaping of curriculum, will join with students in out-of-school activities enhancing genomic understanding, and will share in the curriculum through student presentations and demonstrations. Genetics scientists will consult on curriculum content and engage in student-community interviews and discussions. After piloting the curriculum and related community activities in 10 high schools in Detroit and Flint (Yrs 1-3), a compendium of dissemination materials and web resources will be prepared and workshops presented locally (Yr 4) and regionally (Yr 5) to stimulate dissemination, replication and adaptation. [unreadable] Relevance: Strengthening student and community understanding of genomics and its applications will lead to greater support of these activities by the citizenry, increased interest among youth to enter science careers, and support of programs applying genomics to improve human health and reduce disparities. [unreadable] [unreadable]